


Words of God

by Noid



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Writing Prompt, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noid/pseuds/Noid





	Words of God

_It will free them of the torment,_ they whispered. 

_They won't feel pain when they're in your hands, Sally._

It always hurt her when she heard them screaming and crying. Her sawblade wasn't mean for this sort of harm to the patients but it was all for the better of getting them to finally hold still. If they didn't, procedures would be terribly unbearable with the lack of anesthesia they had remaining in the asylum's storage. Having them hold still would make the surgeries and check-ups go by much faster but she could not blame them for panicking. Everything was a strange and foreign body in hospitals and asylums. She didn't want them to be scared.

Patient A2 stared up at her, her spectacles falling slowly from her nose the more she tried to crawl away. Her shoulder blossomed with horrible red stains and Sally shuddered. She didn't want her to be in pain anymore. People didn't deserve pain like this. 

With another blink, Sally wrapped her hands around the patient's throat, squeezing tightly to get the procedure started fast. 

Claudette clawed at her face and she only squeezed tighter. 

_They'll be free and so happy when you let them go._ But oh God, their faces. The tears that fell and the attempted gasps as they struggled to survive a little longer broke her heart. How she wanted them to live happily. But happiness couldn't be achieved here. 

As the patient's hands fell finally, the nurse felt tears well up behind her cloth bag. After several more seconds of still holding on, securing the kill, she took the woman's face into her hands and softly pressed her forehead against the child's. She couldn't do anything else as the exit gates closed with the final kill, her shoulders shuddering from her silent sobs.

 _Well done,_ the words of the Entity purred. _They will be back. You know what you must do._

Sally was left alone and all she could think of was how much pain there was in this place. She dragged Claudette into her arms and wailed, unheard by anyone.


End file.
